1981–82 QMJHL season
The 1981–82 QMJHL season was the 13th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The defending Memorial Cup and league champions, the Cornwall Royals left the QMJHL in the offseason, transferring to the Ontario Hockey League. The league is reduced to nine teams, and dissolved the divisions. The remaining teams played a shortened schedule of 64 games each in the regular season. That was balanced by an extended first round playoff schedule. The top eight teams in the regular season participated in a double round-robin of 14 games per team, followed by playdowns. The Sherbrooke Castors finished first overall in the regular season, winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their third President's Cup, defeating the Trois-Rivières Draveurs in the finals. Team changes * The Cornwall Royals transferred to the Ontario Hockey League. * The Sorel Éperviers relocated to Granby, Quebec, becoming the Granby Bisons. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Claude Verret was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 48 points (13 goals, 35 assists). ;Round-robin standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against ;Semifinals * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Laval Voisins 4 games to 0. * Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 2. ;Finals * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 0. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Roberto Romano, Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Paul-André Boutilier, Sherbrooke Castors * Right defence - Michel Petit, Sherbrooke Castors * Left winger - Luc Dufour, Chicoutimi Saguenéens * Centreman - John Chabot, Sherbrooke Castors & Claude Verret, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Right winger - Pierre Rioux, Shawinigan Cataractes * Coach - Jean Lachapelle, Hull Olympiques ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Mario Gosselin, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left defence - Taras Zytynski, Montreal Juniors * Right defence - Billy Campbell, Montreal Juniors * Left winger - Normand Lefrancois, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Centreman - Jacques Sylvestre, Granby Bisons * Right winger - Sean McKenna, Sherbrooke Castors * Coach - Pierre Creamer, Montreal Juniors * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Sherbrooke Castors *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Sherbrooke Castors *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Montreal Juniors ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, John Chabot, Sherbrooke Castors *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Claude Verret, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Michel Morissette, Sherbrooke Castors *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Jeff Barratt, Montreal Juniors *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Paul-André Boutilier, Sherbrooke Castors *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Michel Petit, Sherbrooke Castors *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Sylvain Turgeon, Hull Olympiques Draveurs *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Michel Petit, Sherbrooke Castors *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Claude Verret, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Jacques Sylvestre, Granby Bisons References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons